


The pain of a farewell

by KatMora606



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMora606/pseuds/KatMora606
Summary: No doubt Aang and Katara lived many adventures together, but... How bitter is it to say goodbye?...ONE-SHOT
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	The pain of a farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El dolor de una despedida](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/717443) by KatMora606. 



> OK, I started this work on wattpad in Spanish, then I also moved my work to fanfiction. net, I just want to extend a little bit in the writing platforms and to improve my English.... and since my english is not perfect I will be using a little bit the translator... so sorry for any spelling mistakes, weird sentences, etc.

The onset of winter manifested itself with even more ferocity and cold than expected, no doubt the South Pole was not a very comfortable place, but neither Bumi, Kya or Tenzin were there because of that.

There, inside what seemed to be a small room and almost in semi-darkness, on that bed with grayish blue tones, lay the Avatar, at that moment his face was afflicted by physical and emotional pain, he knew that this moment would come, but without realizing the days, months and years that flew by in front of his eyes, all that remained was to thank him and contemplate the life he had had.

At his young age he had had to face the fact that he was the Avatar and after that he made mistakes, mistakes that he did not regret now, because if he started to analyze the situation he could never imagine his life without the friends he met.

His mistake, more than a mistake, was an accident, an accident that cost him a hundred years, during which the outside world was destroying itself and corrupting itself more and more, even unleashing a war.

After waking up it was difficult to assimilate things as they were, he was just a child trying to carry the problems of the world, trying to solve what he started in an inconvenient way... Trying to save himself.

In the process of ending the war he had met people who were very kind and committed to him, others at the beginning not so much, but most stayed by his side and their relationship deepened into a close friendship.

The Avatar was a source of inspiration for many, he was a strong, determined, determined and above all kind and loving man, but that was nothing more than a simple mask that showed the world, after all he was also a man at the end of the day, some of his closest friends came to know that other completely different version of him, But there was only one person who really knew him, that person with whom he shared emotions, feelings, moments and adventures, that person who was always there for him, no matter what the circumstances, she was his refuge, someone with whom he could bare his soul, she always gave him strength to go on... Katara.

He didn't know how she agreed to be his friend, his girlfriend, his wife, mother of his children... His life partner, even now, she was by his side.

Nothing at this moment is fair,' the Avatar thought to himself.

"I would like to have a moment alone with my children," the Avatar demanded weakly.

The people in the dim room obeyed and left only the Avatar's first-born sons.

At that moment the three brothers shared the same feeling of sadness, as they slowly saw their father they could remember their life with him, they had never been a perfect family, but sometimes the many moments they shared together were simply perfect and very happy.

"I wanted to tell you that I am very proud of each one of you, you have a great life ahead of you, live it to the fullest, live with euphoria every day, enjoy a lot of people around you, I know that in some moments I was not a good father..."

"Don't say that dad, you are a great father, all of us knew that you were leaving to preserve peace... many times you told us that you were doing it for us", interrupted the middle sister trying not to break the cry.

"Dad, you gave us more than we deserved, we thank you for everything you did for us, you were more than an excellent father," followed the younger brother, Tenzin.

Kya and Tenzin looked sideways at Bumi, the older brother had his eyes lowered as if trying to digest everything that was happening, when he looked up at his father, little tears came out of his gray eyes and swallowed saliva bitterly before speaking.

"You are an amazing father, really, you are off limits..." I try to say a little playful "... And Tenzin is right, you gave us more than we deserved, we are the ones who were selfish and spoiled sometimes...okay, a lot of times in fact, but we love you dad, thanks for everything" said Bumi very seriously the last words, she bent over to the bed to hug him.

"I love you very much son" said Aang with tears in his eyes, "you are a great man, you are strong, determined and I am very proud to be your father", the hug broke and Bumi smiled weakly at his father and then left the room trying to dry his tears.

"Kya, I was not very understanding with you on many occasions, I know you are different from many women, you are very stubborn at times, in that you look like your mother. Everyone has a purpose in this world, I know you think you still do not discover yours and that is frustrating for you, but I see in you a woman of change, you still have many things to discover about yourself, but I see in you a woman who will contribute to the revolution of this world ... I love you with all my heart daughter," said Aang as he watched his daughter cry in silence.

"Oh Dad... Thank you very much, I love you too" said the brunette as she lay down in her father's arms to give him a delicate hug trying not to hurt him, they slowly parted and Kya kissed the top of her hand before giving her a smile, she slowly got up and left the room.

The room was silent, the two airbenders looked into each other's eyes, neither of them dared to break the atmosphere, but it was until Tenzin joined the courage and the words.

"You are a great man dad, just amazing, I wish I could be as great as you"

"I wouldn't want you to inherit my problems, you have a whole life ahead of you and I wouldn't want to..." Aang was abruptly interrupted by Tenzin.

"No dad, they are not problems; you taught me all the culture of the air nomads, for me it will be a great honor to continue your legacy, it is a great honor to be your son," said Tenzin with great pride in his voice, but he tried to be strong so as not to cry.

Aang stretched out his arms so that his son would reciprocate and he did.

Tenzin tried to keep his posture, he tried to keep his posture for a long time, but at that moment he felt like a child, he felt like a little boy running to his father's arms in search of comfort, and then he forgot the reason for his crying. Now he was a man and many difficult situations awaited him, it was good to be weak for the last time in a long time.

Between sobs they slowly parted and this time it was Aang who had a bitter and happy smile on his face.

"Can you send your mother in, please?" Aang said in a voice broken by the sobs still trapped in his throat.

Tenzin only nodded and before leaving the room he wiped away his tears and sighed deeply.

Bumi, Kya and Tenzin, Avatar Aang's children, each carried a little bit of their parents.

Bumi had more similarity to his father, since he was a child he showed a happy, playful and adventurous attitude, but he never changed, he simply matured without changing those skills.

On the other hand, Kya had a personality more attributed to her mother, because when Katara was not being kind and motherly, she was stubborn and even a little cruel and sarcastic, and that is exactly how Kya was.

Tenzin was a mixture of both, but still not at all alike, he inherited maturity from both parents, but deep down he also inherited joy, he had such a unique personality.

Those three children were his worship from birth. He remembered when they, even as first-time parents, worried too much about the care their baby should receive, how overprotective they had been.

It was all so unfair, she didn't deserve this.

Every life is difficult, much more so for someone who belongs to the world and has a duty to protect it and maintain peace.

He never asked for that life, but he had to admit that if his life had not chosen him, he could not have met wonderful people, he would not have lived every warm moment with his family and friends, it was not a time of regret or sadness, it was again a time of acceptance and advancement.

Seeing his wife enter the room almost in darkness gave him a chill.

'She doesn't deserve this,' Aang thought to himself as he admired her static in the doorway.

She didn't deserve that suffering, she was always there for him, even now. He remembered the old days, when he met her, he didn't know he needed her until he found her and held on to her with both hands and never let go.

From that moment when he opened his eyes after the storm he knew that their destinies were intertwined, it was quite a journey to realize how close they were, every day they knew each other even more, to the point of knowing each other better than the palm of his hand, always together, always united, so close, but never lost.

In their youth they had many happy moments, little mischief that made them feel the adrenaline and gladden their young heart, without a doubt time did not stop and that led them to mature and strengthen their strengths, with more time they knew they were approaching the inevitable end, because everyone must die at some point.

Katara tried to walk to the bed, but as soon as she entered the room her breathing started to fail and her legs failed and they did not take another step.

'Come on, you have to be strong, do it for him, for your children, for yourself,' she thought to herself.

But it was hard to be strong at that moment; there, in the middle of the room on the bed was the love of her life, the one she met when she was just a short, bald twelve-year-old boy, the boy who became her friend, the young man who became her boyfriend, the man who became her husband, the human being she loved every day of her life and would continue to love even after life itself.

She took a sigh only to discover a lump in her throat, approached it cautiously and sat down slowly beside it. He looked at her, looked at her as he had done all his life, with longing in his heart and love in his soul.

He reached for her hand and brought it close to her face to kiss her gently.

Unable to bear it any longer, she pressed her eyes tightly and let the tears follow her path.

"I love you" he said as he looked at her face.

He opened his eyes to meet her sparkling silver gaze, "I love you too, Aang. I love you so much it hurts" he looked down and let out several sobs.

He put his hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You know we're meeting again, right?" She said with a smile on her face.

"I know, but we both know it won't be soon," he said as he ran his hand over her head in a gentle caress.

"I'm going to wait for you until then," he declared, smiling even more.

Katara also smiled

"To the stars"

"Even the stars" he repeated softly, she bowed and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

There were no more words, and if there were, they did not need to be said, they had already been said and demonstrated their unconditional love all their lives.

Their love would last to the stars... To infinity...

And somewhere in the world a little girl was crying as her mother spoke her name...

"Korra".

**Author's Note:**

> I give you this with tears in my eyes, appreciate it and comment that you think please.
> 
> There is a small reference in this chapter: the part of "'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime" is a phrase from the song 'A Little Piece Of Haeven' by Avenged Sevenfold; I simply like that song and I love that phrase.
> 
> Pd: I will keep writing fanfics kataang ;)


End file.
